Sasuhina Love Story
by LonelyAngel96
Summary: Okay so this is about hinata when she was sercretly a ancient romanian so her people holds an amazing powerers and shes a princess. Sasuke hes just an ordinary ninja until he carries on a duty to protect the princess of Romanians from the evil Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

_The Romnian Girl & A Boy Ninja_

_Sasuhina Love Story_

_Chapter 1_

_On the story, it was raining and it took place in a forest…_

A woman was a carrying a little infant in her hands running away from ninja assassins. The ninja's true goal was after the little infant. The infant was crying_, "Sshhh… please my child you must not cry,"_ said the woman. The woman hid behind a tree from the assassins carrying the infant in her hands wearing a cape.The baby was still crying. _"Sshhh… please my dear baby don't cry…" _the woman rocks her baby back and forth singing a lullaby.

_Ancient Roman song (sung by the woman name Saya): _

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

_Win chent a lotica_

_En val turi_

_Silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina_

_Lalala… fontina blu cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala… de quantian_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

Translation in English:

_In the_

_Darkness,  
the dragon wakes.  
The dragon awakens.  
To a heart that is  
numbed with cold,  
the dragon takes._

_With you at  
my side__, the  
dragon sleeps.  
On dragon  
wing your  
wishes will  
leap. Lalala...  
your wishes can  
bring forth a destructive future.  
lalala...  
or you can  
bring salvation._

_In the  
darkness  
The dragon wakes.  
The dragon awakens.  
To a heart that is  
numbed with cold  
the dragon takes._

When Saya finished singing the Ancient Romanian Song from her people, the infant finally calmed down and went to sleep. Saya found a cavity in a tree and put Hinata there in a basket. Saya took a necklace around her neck off and put on Hinatas. Saya prayed for her child to be safe and will never have to carry on her duty and her people's legacy. Saya got up and ran away; suddenly a weapon struck her on the back. Saya was bleeding heavily she fell down to the ground and tried to reach her infant that was far away from her. All of sudden everything turned blurry in her eyes and she filled with tears pouring out. _"Hinata please be safe…my little…one", _then Saya was gone to another world where all of her people are. Hinata is finally the last of her kind of the Romanians or…Princess Hinata…


	2. Chapter 2

_The Princess's Destined Guardian_

_Chapter 2_

_Last time…_

_Saya got up and ran away; suddenly a weapon struck her on the back. Saya was bleeding heavily she fell down to the ground and tried to reach her infant that was far away from her. All of sudden everything turned blurry in her eyes and she filled with tears pouring out. "Hinata please be safe…my little…one", then Saya was gone to another world where all of her people are. Hinata is finally the last of her kind of the Romanians or…Princess Hinata…_

_7 years have past…_

"_NO!" Hinata woke up from a terrible nightmare. Hinata wiped her face from sweat "thank god just a dream". Hinata turned around right beside her clock and it was 7:47. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for my first day of school!" Hinata got dressed really quickly and ran down stairs. She was wearing a Hyuuga Symbol shirt and blue pants. She got down stairs and saw her cousin Neji waiting for her at the front gates. Hinata ran to Neji and stopped trying to catch her breath. "Neji how come you didn't wake me up let alone just wait for me." Hinata said. "tsk..don't blame me remember your father wanted me to wait for you and not to disturb you at all" Neji folded his arms and walked away. Hinata noticed he was going then she went to catch up to him. Soon Neji was picking up the pace and ran instead of walking, Hinata tried to catch up to Neji but he was too fast for her. She turned a corner then she lost him she soon went the opposite direction but she didn't notice she was going the wrong way. She then went through a street of where they were crooks she soon came across a big man holding a weapon on his back. Hinata was startled and frighten she got back a few steps then other thugs came in and surrounded her. She was now trapped and was so helpless she couldn't do anything. The man grabbed her by the shirt " hey...what do you think your doing around these parts huh?" The thug said._


	3. Chapter 3

An Ancient Love Story

_The Princess's Destined Guardian_

_Pt. 2_

_Chapter 3_

_Last time…_

_"KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER!" the others chanted. "Well sorry little lady guess it's too bad for you...any last words before you reach to another world." The man holding the weapon closer to her neck. Hinata so shocked that she may die there and now. "Someone please save me...save me..." Hinata thought in her head. "Well sayonara!" The man aiming to cut her neck._

All of sudden the weapon was conflicted to the air. The man was is shocked then turned his head to the one who knocked out his weapon out of his own hands. He then saw just a normal 7-year-old pipsqueak boy. "Hey leave her alone," the young boy said. "Ha and what exactly are you going to do about it, your just a another brat who wants to die badly" The man was holding Hinata up in the air for her to see her savior. Hinata saw Sasuke and was worried that he should not be here he is just a boy. "RUN AWAY YOU WOULD ONLY DIE HERE, JUST GO!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke did not pay attention to her so he quickly punched the person in the face then Hinata fell off from his arms. Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata carrying her bridal style. He then ran away far from there and headed to the Academy. Seven minutes pass and he ended up in the academy with just 1 minute to spare before school starts. He put down Hinata "are you okay Hinata" Sasuke said. "Ummm yea thank you so much" Hinata bowed to him. "It's no problem," Sasuke said while bringing her straight up again. Sasuke took her hand and heading to the academy doors. Hinata was blushing the whole time then she blurted out "why did you save me?" Sasuke stopped and face her for a moment. "It's because… well what if someone that you knew ever since birth was in danger, you wanna save that person too wont you?" He said. "I guess so, but I never met you before and how do you know my name?" "I known you ever since you were born, I don't know how but I just do. Somehow I knew what you looked like because I saw you in my dreams before." Hinata soon blush even harder after he said that. The bell rang which mean class is starting. Sasuke noticed the bell so he grabbed her hand again and ran to the doors before it closed. They went in and head to their classes. Their classes were across the hall so Sasuke took a quick glance and told her, "My name is Sasuke and just remember I'm your friend" then both split their hands apart and went to different directions. Hinata went in her class and sat next to nobody she wanted to think about Sasuke in the mean time. So class ended in 3:15 and all the students left. Hinata was looking for Neji so he could walk home together. Sadly, Neji was not in any site so she just left on her way home by herself. Soon it started raining then it gotten harder. Hinata was getting soaked in the rain she felt there was someone holding an umbrella over her from getting wet. She turned around and saw Sasuke. "Hey what do you think your doing walking alone in the rain?" he said. "Ummm I..." "Come with me okay so you don't get wet." He holds Hinata even closer so the two could fit in under the umbrella. Hinata was a little warm when she is near Sasuke, she felt as if she already knew him from that moment on. She knew that very moment… he may be the one in her dreams.


End file.
